Mend
} | name = Mend & Maim | gameimage = MendMainIcon.png | cardimage = MendMaim.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 50 | description = Gece Formunda, müttefikler yakındaki her bir düşman öldürülürken iyileşir. Gündüz Formunda, yakındaki düşmanlar kanar ve daha sonra bir kesik kuvvet dalgasına maruz kalırlar.. Enerji Drenajı: 3.5 s-1 | special = |-|Mend= |-|Maim= | info = *Equinox, ay ışığının parıltısı ya da güneş ışığının parıltısı bir havasında, 10/12/15/18 metre yarıçapı ile etrafını saran gecenin huzurunu ya da günün felaketini gerektirir. **Aura yarıçapı Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenir. *Mend & Maim aktif iken saniyede 3,5 enerji tüketir. Mend & Maim, Equinox'un enerjisi tükendiğinde, Equinox yetersiz kaldığında, Mend & Maim, Metamorphosis,dökerek veya yetenek tuşuna tekrar basılarak kapatılacak (varsayılan ). **Aktivasyon enerji maliyeti Yetenek Verimliliğinden, kanal enerji maliyeti Yetenek Verimliliği ve Yetenek Süresinden etkilenir. ** Mend & Maim kanalize edildiğinde Energy Siphon devre dışı bırakıldı **Kanal alırken, Limb'ın Rift Uçağı olan Enerji Orblarından, Trinity'nin Energy Vampire enerji elde edilebiliyor, ancak Enerji Geri Kazanımlarından hala enerji elde edilemiyor. *Equinox mevcut şekline bağlı olarak kabiliyetin farklı versiyonlarını kullanır: |-|Gece Formu= Gece Formu *Night Equinox, menzil içinde öldürülen düşman başına 10/15/20/25 kalkan, Equinox ve aura içindeki müttefiklerini veren rejeneratif bir hava yayıyor. Mend, aurada öldürülen her düşmanın maksimum kalkanlarının ve sağlığının % 50 /% 55 /% 60 /% 75'ini biriktirir. Mend'in devre dışı bırakılması üzerine, depolanan tüm hit puanlar Equinox ve müttefikleri menzilindeki kalkanlarına ve sağlığına eşit şekilde dağıtılır. *Öldürme başına kalkan, Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenirken, vuruş noktası dönüşüm yüzdesi etkilenmez. **Öldürülen düşmanlardan kazanılan kalkanlar, aşırı kalkanları biriktirebilir. **Toplanan toplam puanlar, Equinox'un kalkan ve sağlık göstergelerinin yanındaki Mend'in simgesi altında görülebilir. **Müttefik olarak geri yüklenen hit puanlar şu ifade ile hesaplanır: Müttefik başına HP geri yüklendi = Toplam Birikmiş HP ÷ (Equinox + Müttefik Sayısı). **Equinox ve müttefikleri iyileştirildiğinde, sağlık restorasyonuna kalkan restorasyonundan öncelik verilir (yani, Mend kalkanları tam olarak restore etmeden önce sağlığı tamamen geri kazanacaktır). Mend devre dışı bırakıldığında, Equinox'u ve müttefiklerini menzil içinde tamamen iyileştirmek için yeterli miktarda depolanmış hitpoint olması durumunda, bu belirginleşir. **Müttefikler yalnızca maksimum kalkanlarına ve sağlıklarına kadar iyileştirilir; bu nedenle, biriken fazlalık isabet noktaları etkin bir şekilde kaybedilir. **Mend, Equinox'u, tüm Warframeleri, Arkadaşları, Rehineleri ve menzildeki Spekerleri iyileştirir. |-|Gündüz Formu= Gündüz Formu *Day Equinox, menzildeki tüm düşmanlara% 100 statü şansı ile 75/100/125/150 kesme hasarı veren bir yırtma havası yayar. Maim, kesme hasarı olarak aurada öldürülen her düşmanın maksimum kalkanlarının ve sağlığının % 50 /% 55 /% 60 /% 75'ini biriktirmektedir. Maim'in devre dışı bırakılması üzerine, depolanan tüm hasarlar menzil içindeki tüm düşmanları etkileyen şiddetli bir patlamada serbest bırakılır. **Aura hasarı Yetenek Gücü tarafından etkilenirken hasar dönüşüm yüzdesi etkilenmez. ** Eğiklik durumu efekti, hedefte Maim'in temel hasarının% 35'ini 6 saniyede toplam 7 kene için uygulayan bir Bleed DoT'a neden olur. kesme hasarı zırhı ve kalkanları atlar. **Auranın zarar verdiği düşmanlar geçici olarak sersemletilir. **Aura hasarı, proc ve sersemletici her bir düşmana sadece bir kez uygulanacaktır. **AAura hasarı, depolanan hasarı serbest bırakırken, Saklama Kapları veya Kubrow Dens gibi sağlık havuzlu atıl nesneleri etkilemez. **Toplam birikmiş hasar miktarı, Equinox'un kalkan ve sağlık göstergelerinin yanındaki Maim'in simgesi altında görülebilir. **:Toplam Hasar = Yığın × (1 + Slash Modif.) × (1 - Düşmanlara Uzaklık ÷ Yetenek Aralığı) ***Yığın = Aura içinde öldürülen düşmanların kalkanları ve sağlığı × 0.75 ***kesme Modif. = kesme **Devre dışı bırakılması üzerine, toplam birikmiş hasar, ortamdaki engelleri atlayan bir AoE'ye dönüştürülür. Hasar mesafeyle azalır ve düşmanlar arasında bölünmez. *Provoke aktifken Maim'i kullanmak aura hasarını arttıracaktır. *AEtkilenen düşmanlar hasar gördüklerinde görsel olarak enerji kırbaçlarıyla çevrilirler. *Maim, daha önce etkilenmiş olan düşmanlara aura hasarı, hükmetme ve sersemletme yolunu tekrar edebilir; Ancak, yeniden doldurma, depolanan tüm hasarı boşaltacak devre dışı bırakma gerektirir. *Aura aralığı, Equinox çevresindeki tüm yüzeylerde parıldayan dalga benzeri enerji ile gözle görülür şekilde belirlenir. *Menzildeki düşmanlar Equinox'un enerji renginde en yüksek renk yoğunluğunda vurgulanır. *2 saniyelik döküm gecikmesi ve 1 saniyelik devre dışı bırakma gecikmesi, Natural Talent'ten etkilenir. | augment = | tips = *Mend can easily acquire sufficient amount of charge to heal any allies and recover shields. *Mend & Maim will only absorb allies' damage input/ dmg on enemy health if a warframe ability is involved. *When releasing Mend all the charge is evenly distributed to all allies in range, so be sure to have enough charge and for your desired target to be within the aura range. | ipucu = *Mend, müttefikleri iyileştirmek ve kalkanları kurtarmak için kolayca yeterli miktarda ücret alabilir. *Mend & Maim, bir savaş çerçevesi kabiliyeti söz konusuysa müttefiklerin düşman sağlığına girdi girişini / dmg'yi emecektir. *Mend'i serbest bırakırken, tüm ücretler menzildeki tüm müttefiklere eşit olarak dağıtılır, bu nedenle yeterli şarj olduğundan ve istediğiniz hedefin aura menzili içinde olmasını sağlayın. *Devre dışı bırakma, Kesme hasar olarak tüm yükü serbest bıraktığında, Grineer birliklerinin en kuvvetli kuvvetleri gibi ağır zırhlı düşmanlar, slash hasarına karşı dirençli olduğu için, karşılaştığınız hizipliği aklınızda bulundurun. Maim, kalabalık bir kontrol olarak istila edilen görevler sırasında çok etkilidir, istilacıların çoğunun maruz kaldığı sıkıntılı kesik hasarı, bu kabiliyeti istila edilmiş hayatta kalma gibi görevler için yararlı kılar. | bugs = }}